smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Radar
The Emerald Radar is a small device created by E.Gadd to locate Chaos Emeralds, amongst other object. Versions Original Emerald Radar The first design of the Emerald Radar. It was used during the Mecha Sonic Saga to locate Chaos Emeralds, after finding one in his laboratory. Its design is based on the Game Boy. It only works in the Mushroom Kingdom, due to its limited signal. Emerald Radar Advance The second version of the Emerald Radar. This is an upgraded model that has a global range. Its design is based on the Game Boy Advance. It was used during the Marx Saga to find the Chaos Emeralds, which made their way to the Beanbean Kingdom. Emerald Radar Advance SP The third version of the Emerald Radar. This is an upgraded model that allows it to function anywhere, making it suitable to use in space. Its design is based on the Game Boy Advance SP. It was used during the Bowser Saga, and later the Fawful Saga. Emerald Radar DS The fourth version of the Emerald Radar. This is an upgraded model that allows it to detect other objects such as the Time Stones. Its design is based on the Nintendo DS It was used during the Void Saga, the Wizeman Saga and the Haltman Saga. It also serves as a housing unit for Nicole. It was destroyed by Factory Chief during the Smithy Saga. Emerald Radar DSi A sleeker model of the Emerald Radar DS, built after the original was destroyed by Factory Chief. Its design is based on the Nintendo DSi. It retains its predecessor's model of targetting other power sources, allowing it to locate the Super Emeralds and the Crystal Stars. Emerald Radar 3DS The fifth version of the Emerald Radar. This is an upgraded model that allows it to scan dimensions for power sources. Its design is based on the Nintendo 3DS. It was used during the Dimentio Saga to locate the Pure Hearts. Emerald Radar U The sixth version of the Emerald Radar. This is an upgraded model that allows it to detect the locations of the Chaos Beasts. Its design is based on the Wii U controller. It was considered obsolete due to the existing severity of the Chaos Beasts' violence. Emerald Radar Switch The seventh version of the Emerald Radar. This is an upgraded model that is capable of detecting power sources from other universes. Its design is based on the Nintendo Switch. It was used to keep track of the Eternity Stones. Variations of the Emerald Radar *Yoshi's smell - Yoshi's smell was used to track down a Chaos Emerald. *Koopa Emerald Radar - An Emerald Radar created by Eggman and used by the Koopa Bros. Its design is based on the Sega Game Gear. *Scouter - Mass-produced visory accessories made by the Smithy Gang. They are used to scout for power sources, in addition to gauging power levels. *Fawful Radar - A replica of the original Emerald Radar. It was built to have a mind of its own. It is green in colour. Trivia *The Emerald Radar is based on the Dragon Radar from Dragon Ball. Category:Important Items Category:Items